


Harry Potter-Inspired AU World-Building Exercise

by PinkLady80



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkLady80/pseuds/PinkLady80
Summary: What is says on the tin.





	Harry Potter-Inspired AU World-Building Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> I worked through this just for fun and I may or may not revisit it in the future. If someone would like to run with this idea, it's free to a good home.

The Canadian Magical World

\--Some institutions in the Canadian Magical World: The Ministry, Saint Luke the Evangelist Magical Hospital, the Royal Canadian Magical Police (RCMP), The Canadian Academy of Magical Arts and Sciences/L'academie Canadienne des Arts et des Sciences Magiques, The Garden/Le Jardin, and Wraith, Scarlett, and Randolph.

\--The Ministry and Saint Luke the Evangelist Magical Hospital are in Ottawa, but the others were spread out across Canada in December 1939 and January 1940 to protect them in case the war crossed the Atlantic and were never moved back.

\--The RCMP is headquartered in Toronto.

\--The Garden is the Canadian equivalent of Diagon Alley and is in Montreal.  It got its name because the entrance is charmed to look like an abandoned gardening supplies warehouse and takes up about 10 city blocks.  The entry to The Garden still smells like wet dirt even after 300 years.

\--Wraith, Scarlett, and Randolph is the magical bank.  During the Relocation, they would only move to Edmonton.  The bank isn't manned by goblins but by the decedents of the original three founders and you won't find a more uptight group of people in your life.  The bank has modernized, updating the giant vaults in favorof  safety-deposit boxes of unlimited size.  They are the only business in Canada that can legally have dragons on the premises.

\--The Canadian Academy of Magical Arts and Sciences is in northern Nunavut, Canada's least populated province.  Some Muggles still fear magic users, so this seemed like the safest option during Relocation.  The school gets most of its funding through tax money and most students pay little to no tuition.  Supplies that purchased at The Garden, are subsidized by the Ministry to keep prices low.

\--The Magical Minister of Canada is Gary Bettman.

\--The Chief Commissioner for the RCMP is Mike Babcock but the real power behind his throne is his assistant, Mrs Edwina Pennywhistle.

\--Commissioner Babcock is Mrs Edwina Pennywhistle's eighth commissioner and she's been around since before the Relocation.  She doesn't like Minister Bettman and enjoys reminding his office of her authority by using the telephone instead of the flue or sending an owl like they would prefer.  She always wears red robes trimmed with a twisted braid of navy and gold.  She also has a collection of tea mugs given to her by various members of the RCMP over the years.

 

The Canadian Academy of Magical Arts and Sciences

\--Is in session from September 1st-May 31st.

\--The current Headmistress is Dr Miranda Mallard, a muggle-born witch from Vancouver. She collects duck figures and spends more time than she would like to arguing with the Ministry about her budget.  When Bettman introduces a measure have the Academy's budget cut, she invites magical schools from around the world to visit and Bettman backs down. 

\--Is located on a heavily warded island.

\--Students attend the Academy for 10 years and must be 8 by August 31st to get their letter.

\--Because it is so far north, most of the school is below ground.  Only the Quidditch pitches, Potions labs, and stables for Magical Creatures are above ground.

\--The Academy has about 400 students in any given year.

\--Due to the wards protecting the school from bad weather and prying muggle eyes, and the fact that Canada is so big, the students are transported to school via their yearly supply letter which is also a port-key.

\--Because the Academy has so many students and a only very small lake-shore to transport them to, Arrivals take all of the morning and a good part of the afternoon.

\--The time your port-key activates is determined by your year.  Tenth-years and ninth-years come in at 7:00am and 7:30am and get off the lake shore quickly, heading for their dorms to go back to sleep.  Transfer students (not that there are a lot) and first-years come in at 8:00am and eighth-years are the last group to arrive at 3:00pm.

\--The school's wards come right down to the shoreline, and there is a good chance you'll be deposited in the lake.  Experienced students and younger siblings know to wear their rain boots on Arrivals Day.

\--The Academy doesn't have a uniform and students don't wear robes.

\--Dorms are divided up by year and gender and can hold a maximum of five.

\--First-years can't play Quidditch and the Academy fields 6-10 Quidditch teams per year depending on skill.

\--Students pick the names of the teams, and approved by a flying professor, and most are named for professional Quidditch or soccer teams or birds of prey.  There was that one year where Cygnus Columbianus took the Cup, but swans are jerks and so was this team.

 

Mitch and Auston

\--Auston is born to a witch mother and Muggle father and is his parents' only magical child. His mother, fearing her son would be harassed for his parentage if he attends a school in the states, writes to the Ministry asking for Auston to be admitted to the Academy.

\--The Ministry agrees, Auston's magic is quite high, with the understanding that his parents pay the full tuition, as he's not a Canadian citizen.  Auston will be almost nine when he gets his first letter.

\--Mitch is the son of a Squib and a Muggle father, but his mother never told his father that her family was magical.  She never thought any of her children would have magic.

\--His parents fight the summer he gets his letter and the Ministry pays them a visit on September 2nd to see why Mitch hadn't shown up.

\--The Ministry knows Mitch has a lot of potential and they don't want an untrained person running around.

\--Mitch's father agrees to send him to the Academy right before Mitch's ninth birthday.  The Ministry won't charge Mitch any tuition and will send a student to help him buy his supplies at The Garden at no cost to Mitch's family.

\--At the beginning of August, Auston and his mom spend a day at The Garden getting his supplies and Auston comes home tired but so excited.  He hasn't picked out a name for his owl yet.  His mother says not to talk about the owl with his _Abuela_ because she thinks they are bad luck.

\--Two weeks before school starts, Mitch is visited by an incoming 10th-year named Pearl who takes him to get his supplies.  She's also the only magic user in her family.  They walk around The Garden for hours and Mitch comes home nervous but with all his supplies.  His mother makes him keep the owl in his room.

\--Mitch and Auston meet when they are deposited so close together they knock each other over and end up soaking wet.

\--They become friends because they are both homesick.

\--Auston teaches Mitch all about Quidditch; Auston makes a team their second year and Mitch their third.

\--Auston likes magic that has force behind it.  Mitch likes more delicate magic.  They both like to duel.

\--Mitch starts visiting Auston in Arizona the year they turn 12.  He likes it better than his house and Auston's mom is an amazing witch.  Mitch's parents still love him, but he feels like a stranger.  No one else in his family can relate to him.

\--Auston receives a Quidditch Captain's badge the summer they turn 16.  Mitch is so proud.

\--When they return to school, Dr Mallard pulls them aside and informs them that the RCMP will be interviewing them to see if their skills would make them a good fit within the organization.

\--The RCMP tells them if they score all fours or fives on the Canadian Academic Magical Practicum in Defense, Potions, Magical Botany, Charms, and Transfiguration, the RCMP will hire them upon their Leaving.

\--The Canadian Academic Magical Practicum (C.A.M.P.) are taken by 10th-year students before they leave the Academy and are graded on a scale of 1-5.

\--Mitch doesn't go home for Christmas that year.  When Auston arrives back at school, a Siamese cat is laying on his bed.  It's Mitch, all big blue eyes and big personality.

\--Mitch's cat form is a source of stress relief for both himself and Auston their last year.  The two sleep together a lot with Mitch in cat form.

\--They pass their C.A.M.Ps and move into a tiny two-bedroom apartment near the RCMP building to save money.

\--The RCMP assigns Auston to a Jump Squad (think Aurors) and Mitch gets a lab where he makes healing potions, and other common potions, in economy-sized cauldrons and conducts his own research.

\--Mitch weaves protection charms into Auston's Jump coat.

\--Auston gets promoted to Jump Captain at 22 after a big raid goes horribly wrong and the RCMP loses five Captains.  He's much too young.

\--Mrs Edwina Pennywhistle, who has come to add the Captain's chevrons to Auston's Jump coat at Midnight, finds him in Mitch's lab.  Auston has a face of stone as the promotion ritual is preformed.  Mitch is in cat form, leaning against his leg.

\--By this time, Mitch and Auston are both in love and both not saying anything.

\--Mitch weaves more protection spells into Auston's coat.  They keep him safe for five years.

\--Feelings are forced into the open when Mitch saves Auston's life after he's caught up in the blast radius of a home-grown attack on the RCMP building.  Auston didn't have his coat buttoned in deference to the warm weather.

\--Auston wakes up in Saint Luke's to Mitch crying.  Mitch yells at him about his coat, tells Auston he loves him, and kisses him.

\--They are married three years later by Mrs Edwina Pennywhistle, who is wearing a red hat for the occasion, in front of her desk over the lunch hour.  Auston leaves right after to testify in court and Mitch needs to get back to his latest potions experiment.

\--They Live Happily Ever After.

 


End file.
